Mariposa
by Haruka Shishi
Summary: The aliens come back. But they're not coming back for the sake of their planet. They are coming back for something sweeter. The girls that they left behind on Earth are now going to come back with them if they like it or not. Lemon AU of my Fanfic Sweet N Sour
1. Gotta Get Me Some

**Mariposa - Chapter 1 – Gotta Get Me Some**

**Haruka: Sorry guys… I forgot about y'all. Literally. I was busy with School, boyfriend, friends, and family. You know the normalities of life lol. **

**Okay so I got really into my Sweet N Sour Fanfic and wrote a lemon in it but cut it out knowing would kill it if I put it in….**

**So brand new story (kinda?) with Lemons~ Dirty ~**

She wouldn't leave his mind. Her succulent breasts and tender nipples, the arch in her back and the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo lingering over her body as she came out of the shower.

Kisshu just happened to be peeping in on Ichigo now and then as the days gone by and turned into months. He developed his strange habit of following her and wanting to know what she was doing. She was so pure and so perfect all he wanted to do was keep her all to himself. The only thing stopping him was the fact that he wasn't sure she could ever grow to love him. He couldn't care less about if she didn't love him at the moment. He didn't even mind if she hated him. All he wanted is the fact that she will be able to later in life.

Tonight was going to be the night when he found out all of his desires would be coming true.

Kish teleported into Ichigo's dark room and crept over to her bed. He laid his hand on her back and started rubbing her back in soft motions. Causing her to purr and shiver in ecstasy. Ichigo lifted her head to him and moaned out and he started going lower to her ass. He started massaging her bottom making Ichigo lift her bouncy yet firm buns into the air slightly.

"Kisshu," Ichigo mumbled into her blanket. "Please take me."

That was all he needed. He teleported her into his bed in his spaceship and made sure she was comfortable and got in bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Tomorrow morning was going to be a really noisy one…

And not only were Kisshu's desires being met that night, but also Pie's.

Pie crept up to Lettuces bed and stroked her now long green hair. It has been 3 years since Deep Blue was defeated and the boys came back to earth to see if their women would still accept them.

Pie was strung up so high he couldn't even tell what his body was doing till it was too late. Pie already had Lettuce in his arms and was kissing her. The rough yet sweet kiss awoke Lettuce only to end up moaning into Pie's mouth. Pie let go of the sweet delicacy he was deprived of for to long and gazed in to Lettuce's eyes.

"I'm sorry my dear. I stayed away far to long. I don't want to be without you ever again," Pie whispered into his maiden's ear.

"Pie, oh PIE!" Lettuce exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close to his toned body. As soon as she did that Pie had teleported them into his room on the spaceship the brothers arrived upon.

xXx

Ichigo tossed and turned in kish's bed. She looked as if she was having a nightmare. So Kish went to her side and stroked her face and gave her kisses all over her body. Resulting in the mew to calm down and submit to him. She raised her hips slightly and moaned out his name.

Kish slid off her pajama shorts and panties and started rubbing the mews sweet folds. Ichigo moaned out his name and gripped on to the sheets of the bed.

"Shhhh, Ichigo, you might wake up the others" he whispered in to her ear. Only making her moan louder. Kish started teasing her pussy with his fingers, slowly inserting one finger and pushing it inside her virgin walls. "maybe I need to teach you something my dear koneko-chan."

Just as ichigo was about to moan out once more kish grabbed a piece of cloth and pushed it in her mouth muffling her. He tied her hand above her head and tied her feet to opposite side of the bed masts.

Kish continued on thrusting his finger in and out of her making her wetter and wetter. She was just waking up when she was finally soaked enough for him to take her. He took out his dick from his shorts and rubbed it along her wet mound and stuck the head into her sweetness. With that Ichigo's eyes popped open and she struggled against the hand restraints Kish put on her. Ichigo screamed into the gag as Kish shoved the rest of him into her sending waves of pleasure coursing through her. Her eyes lolled back and her body relaxed with his as he thrusted in and out of her pure virgin walls. She was finally his and he was going to make her know it.

"Koneko-chan" Kish said

"mmmm~" moaned out Ichigo in return

"You're mine now Ichigo-chan. I'm going to be your master from now on" he said, taking out the gag from her mouth. "And I only want to hear yes master, moaning, and begging coming from you." He commanded.

"Yes master" She purred

"Good. Now get on top of me and start riding until I cum inside you my sweet little koneko-chan"

"B-b-but master" Ichigo fussed

"What did I say?!" Kish roared

"Y-yes master" she whimpered as he undid her restraints and got on to his back.

"Hurry up then my beautiful koneko-chan" kish said as he spanked her sweet ass and rubbed the red mark he made. Ichigo got on top with him with a furious scarlet shade tinting her face as she lowered herself onto his member letting out a delicious moan. Ichigo started riding him and bouncing her self up and down on top of his rock hard cock. Kish spanked her ass once again and brought her down for a kiss.

Ichigo was cautious with the kiss at first then kish licked her lips asking for entrance and she happily gave it to him with the way he started rubbing her back and her bottom. Slipping his tongue into her mouth Kish only had to fight for dominance for a second until she completely submitted to him. She moaned into his mouth once more as her pussy started tightening up around her rock solid member.

"Are you going to cum, Koneko-chan?" Kish asked sweetly

"Yes!" Ichigo moaned out as she started slamming her hips down onto him taking every last bit of him in. Feeling the climax him self, Kish rolled them over and started thrusting into Ichigo as fast as he could feeling her reach her peak. He felt her climax as he released his seed inside of her wetness.

"Kish" Ichigo moaned out once more as she felt his warmth invade her pussy and fill her up.

"That's it Koneko-chan" Kish encouraged her "take all of it and don't you dare spill a drop" he ordered her

"Yes, master, I will take all of your cum" she said in a happy sort of daze. Kish leaned down and kissed her with all his love for her. She was his now. She would now always be his.

. . .

Ichigo felt cold in the morning and curled up closer to the heat source near her. Then she heard laughter.

"Awe is my little Koneko-chan cold?" a deep voice asked her. It was such a nice voice. But it sounded to familiar.

"Mhm," She replied and curled up in to the warmth more. Two strong arms pulled her in closer making her open her eyes only to look up into a older Kish's face. He was more toned. More muscle. But not too much that it was just overboard for the little kitten snuggled up in his arms.

"Kisshu," she whispered…

"Yea that's right, honey," He said while rubbing her back

Ichigo pushed against kish's torso pushing him away. She growled at him, "What do you want from me." Kish's eyes lit up in anger as she pushed him away. She was supposed to be his now. She shouldn't be rejecting him like this after she was moaning out his name last night as he soothed her nightmares by pleasuring her body.

Then Ichigo's eyes lit up and she pounced him and kissed him all over.

"Kish!" She cried into his shirt. Kish held her close wondering about his Koneko-chan.

"Sweetie are you okay?" he asked gently

"NO!" She sceamed at him and jabbed her finger into his chest while tears spilled down her cheeks. "You left me for 3 years Kish" she sobbed and clung to him once more.

"shhh.. shhh… I came back didn't I? You're mine now Koneko-chan. You're mine." He whispered softly into her ears.

"I am yours" She giggled, "we proved that last night didn't we?"

"Yes we did, Koneko-chan," he smirked at her. "I'm your master now"

***A/N : Chapter Titles – Nickleback Songs**


	2. Trying Not to Love You

**Mariposa – Chapter 2 – Trying Not To Love You**

Haru: Hiya. Please Enjoy

Ichigo cuddled up to Kish when he told her he was her master from now on. She was scared of him and hated him from previous years but as time past it dulled down and she started seeing in a whole new light and she especially started regretting not going with him when Aoyama broke up with her for a blonde girl in Europe. She still had anger at Kish for him trying to kill her. But that was because she drove him mad when she kept toying with his love. Even though most of the time she did tell him to fuck off. She did return one or two of his kisses.

"I shouldn't love you" Ichigo told Kish.

"What? Why are you saying that koneko-chan?" He grabbed her and placed her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her.

"Because you were my greatest enemy. Then I started missing you but I still hate you for sexually assaulting me." She blurted. "Yet now it feels so nice when you touch me. I want you to touch me more. I want to be in your arms. You made me feel so nice last night…"

Kish kissed the top of her head "I'm glad I made you feel good Koneko-chan" he murmured into her hair with a smile on his face. "I'll continue touching you and I'm going to do my best to make you happy. I am sorry for sexual assaulting you but you are mine now so you are going to obey. I knew you were special from the moment I met you and the Alpha told me you were my mate and I came to collect you now. "

Ichigo snuggled into Kish and leaned into him "Alpha?" she queried.

"We are aliens who are powered by the moons. They give certain powers to us and we harness it to make thriving civilizations. The hearts of the moons is what we were fighting over, sweetie, my Alpha is the king and rules over my 'pack' and leads us in the right directions that he sees that will benefit the 'pack.' I couldn't come immediately back because there was so much work to be done. " he explained.

"Well I thought you were my master and not my mate," She purred into his ear.

"You're my mate and I am your mate. But in bed I am your master" he grabbed me and rolled us over so her was on top of me. "You are my little cum slut in bed," he took out his large cock and started rubbing it against her pussy causing her to moan.

"No, Kish, we can't "she tried shoving on his chest but he didn't even budge. He grinned and shoved half of his cock inside her making her call out his name in ecstasy.

"I think it's time you understood that master knows best." He growled at her.

"Yes, Master" she whimpered into him as he slammed the rest of his dick inside her tight pussy.

"Good girl," he said as he began thrusting in and out of her. ""If you continue on being good I'll give you a nice surprise"

Ichigo's eyes lit up with delight "Yes please, master" she cheered out

"Good" He huffed and continued slamming his cock in and out of her until he reached his limit and thrusted all the way inside of her cumming profusely inside of her. "Good girl. Take it all."

"Kish~" Ichigo moaned and lifted her hips up as she came onto his dick still inside her pussy.

"You enjoyed that, koneko-chan?" He asked her, flipping them over so she was lying on top of his chest

"Yes. Very much" she sighed out in happiness and snuggled into him. He placed his hand firmly on to her hips and rocked her up and down on his cock.

"I'm not done yet Ichigo. My little buddy is still wanting more of you."

"But, Master, I'm already filled up with cum!" She wriggled

"Too bad. I'm giving you more and more and even after it pours out of your tight little pussy I'm fucking you until I'm done with you." He said in a dangerously low voice.

"cum inside me more then master" she said while spreading her legs out more for him to access her pussy better

"Good girl" he said complimenting her. He took his solid member and started in and out of her. He started sucking and twisting her nipples making them erect and hard.

The pleasure he gave her was immense and all she could think was him and _more._

He was good to her despite being a bit aggressive. It was a tad bit scary because it was a new feeling but he was watching her expressions and if a tiniest itty bitty look of pain of uncomfortable ness crossed her face of showed in her body language her slowed down and kissed her neck telling her she was doing such a good job.

He loved her but after so many years screwing around with all the wrong women he finally had the love of his life in his arms he couldn't hold back. He held back for months when watching her and his resolution finally broke.

Ichigo leaned into his embrace and coveted the feelings he gave her. She wanted him. Her body yearned for him but she couldn't except that she didn't really know him any more after 3 years. He was different now. A new man with the same mix of the man she loved and hated. The man she could never go with because of Aoyama. But now he is the man she can be with. Maybe even be with him forever.

Kish unloaded his last load into her tight pink pussy and kissed her. As far as he was concerned she would become his wife back home when they arrived on his planet. She would also become the mother to his children and life in the giant mansion of a house with his brothers and their significant others.

Ichigo collapsed into bed with him rolling off of her body. Taking her tired body into his arms and pulling her into his chest keeping her warm we could smell bacon in the air coming form the ship's kitchen. He listened to his kitten's soft breathing and smelled her strawberry scented hair mix in with the bacon and Lettuce's laugh.

"I'm really trying not to love you –" she said simply into his chest and pulled back a bit so she was farther away.

"To bad Ichigo. I'll make you love me. And even if you never do I'll make you need me. I'll make your body unable not to have my cock inside of it. I'll make you beg for my cum and for me to pleasure you." Kish growled and brought her as close to him as possible.

Ichigo whimpered and struggled in his grip. He was really a lot scarier than years ago. He was going to take her no matter what. This time he wanted her alive and she was going to go through torture if she didn't wisen up. All she wanted though was something sweet. He just seemed like he wanted her body. She wanted sweet things after Aoyama broke her. She just wanted Kish in essence really. Even if he only wanted her body he would love her body. He did love her body. He didn't want to hurt her. He just wanted her to be his forever and always.

Kish saw the fear in her eyes and tried a different route "Ichigo please let me show you that I truly do love you. We still need to have sex… maybe 3-4 times day cause being without you made me the craziest horniest dog, but I want you to be happy with me. I want you to love me."

Ichigo felt a change of heart in her and snuggled into him without realizing it. "Please do"

Haru: Please R+R


	3. Midnight Queen

**Mariposa – Chapter 3 – Midnight Queen**

**Haruka: Hi guys. I'm horny. **

Kish picked up Ichigo and brought her into the bathroom connected to his room. He turned the water on and waited for it to get warm so his kitten wasn't uncomfortable with the temperature.

He set her on the sink's counter letting her swing her feet and lightly tap them on the cupboards bellow.

She was happy and the smile on her face proved so. Kish reached over and held her face in one of his hands. Ichigo leaned her head into his hand and picked his other one up and started sucking on his middle finger.

"Oh you naughty little kitten. Well its time for you to get all wet." He said as he picked her up and moved them to the shower. He got inside and held his hand out to her and she took it and entered into the shower with him. He took the shampoo and started lathering it into her hair massaging it to her scalp making her relax into him and moan. She loved people playing with her hair.

"Now how was your night my sexy little kitten?"

"It was good," She said as he started lathering her breasts while giving her small kisses on her neck.

"Well this-" His indicated to his large member. "Is going inside you a lot more. So you better start _enjoying_ it."

"Yes, Master," She squeaked. Kish made it clear he was the master of her body and she would do whatever he wanted. She had no choice in the matter.

"I liked taking your first time, Ichigo," he purred into her ear.

" I'm glad you enjoyed it, master," she said as he slid his hands between her thighs. Separating them he stuck himself into her tight wet pussy and made her moan. He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and brought her out of the shower. He crashed his mouth onto hers and claimed her mouth. He placed her onto the sick counter and started rubbing oils and all over her body. He took his cock out of her and started lubing it up and well. He flipped her over and put lube in his hands. He inserted a lubbed finger inside her tight ass causing her to cry out.

Kish teleported them to a private section of the gardens and he took them into a sound proof dome. Inside the dome plants covered the glass dome's walls and made sure no one saw what was happening inside. Ichigo gasped at what she saw as she looked around. It was beautiful.

Kish put her on the ground and snapped his fingers. Vines erupted from the ground and spread Ichigo's legs apart and bond her hands in the air as she was lifted up several feet. Kish calmly walked over and put a ball gag into her mouth. Tears streamed down Ichigo's face and whimpered as the plants brought her ass in front of his cock. He spanked it over and over again until it was red and she was crying out at the pain.

"Oh, Sweet Heart," he began. "You are mine," he moaned as he rammed his huge cock inside her ass. The lube making hes entrance easier and decided he wasn't going to stop. He slammed his cock in and out of her ass repeatedly.

"Kiwsh," Ichigo tried to say through the ball gag.

"Yes my love?" his voice hitched as he started feeling his climax. Ramming into her harder he unloaded into her asshole making her cry out as he came inside her once more.

Ichigo struggled against the restraints and moaned as they took her away from his already hard again cock. They guided her pussy to his hard on and he stuffed her tight wetness with himself. Kish took out a syringe and injected it into her neck.

"This will make you cum only when I order it so" he whispered into her ear as he slowly moved in and out of her making it like a tease. His hand snaked around to her clit and started flicking and rubbing her soft button making her go crazy. Her back arched up as she moaned out and shuddered in pleasure. Heat went to her core as she felt her climax come but wasn't releasing. His words echoed in her mind as she lifted her ass up further into the air as she planted her face down to her hands and cried out into the ball gag.

The tease of her climax was relentless and making her mind goes in a frenzy. Heat flushed over her body and she started whimpering into every touch and embrace. His bosy was practically made for her. It was pure ecstasy that ran through her when every time he plunged his rod into her core.

Like a starving animal she begged through the gag and asked for the final release of her climax. But Kisshu wasn't in such a giving mood. He wanted his pleasure and wanted her to only be able to cum on to his thick meat. He wanted her body to know that. He wanted it so that when he came she would cum right along side him. He wanted her slick walls to clench his member and squeeze all its milk out and into her tight little pussy.

The thought of making her pregnant enticed him in ways that was probably illegal. But he loved her. He loved every single bit of her and would love her no matter what. She made him so horny every day of every second all he could do was want a life with her. And the thought of making new life with her was exciting to him, as it was at the same time extremely frightening. To become a parent was so much responsibility. But all his better judgement evaded him as he was feeling his climax soar and reach it's peek. Soon he felt his large erection releasing its love into her wetness.

"Cum." He ordered at the same time he released his seed. Moaning out in content Ichigo's walls clamped down hard on him and released her sweet juices. Kisshu was just beginning his training.

Haruka: Kay... It's weird what my head comes up with. Hope you enjoyed that ;)

R+R or note me with some love okay :3


End file.
